The fourth f
by Seylin
Summary: One-shot. Seth wants the baby out. Slash. Mpreg. Language.


**Title**: The fourth "f"  
><strong>Author<strong>: Seylin  
><strong>Summary<strong>: "I wanna see the fourth f-word *nudges*" - Starry  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for language  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Slash. Jasper/Seth. Mpreg. Language.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
><strong>Dedication<strong>: For Starry-nights88 ...even though it's prolly not what you originally expected. :P Cause I'm evil like that.

* * *

><p>"FUCK! Get it out of me!" Seth screamed. Jacob went to his knees as Seth squeezed his hand.<p>

"Shit kid! When did you get so strong?" Jacob groaned prying Seth's fingers from around his own.

"It hurts, it hurts," Seth whimpered. "I want Jazz. I want this thing outta me."

"Just a few more minutes Seth, Carlisle is on his way," Edward assured him wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked at Emmett who was standing in the doorway, looking unsure of what he should be doing. "Emmett, go make sure Jasper is okay." The younger vampire looked grateful, which Edward knew he was as he disappeared.

"I want Jazz."

"You'll get to see him the second the pain has passed," Edward promised.

"Oh…oh…another one's coming." Seth grabbed Jacob's hand again, gripping it with all his might as the contraction seized his senses. "Fuuuuuck, make it stop. I'll do anything just make it stop!"

/

Jasper paced like a caged tiger in the woods behind his and Seth's house. Emmett stood against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest, watching Jasper pace. He couldn't really offer any comforting words, that wasn't his area of expertise, but he could make sure Jasper didn't hurt himself. He knew his brother wanted to be with his husband right now but because of his gift he couldn't.

"Seth is going to hate me for not being able to be there," Jasper stated.

"He understands," Emmett assured him.

Jasper sighed. "I can only hope."

/

Seth panted as he fell back against the bed. Who would have thought when they learned that male shifters could get pregnant that they would have eventually learned that the male shifter body created a way for the child to come out. But they had. So here he was, pushing a kid out, just like his sister had a few years ago.

"Just one more push Seth," Carlisle told him.

"I can't do it," he whimpered.

"Yes you can Seth, just one more push and we'll be welcoming your son or daughter into the world. Jasper will be so happy; don't you want to make him happy?"

Seth groaned. "Yeah…yeah… happy. Okay, one more but that's it!"

Jacob and Edward helped him to sit up again. "You can do it buddy," Jake assured him.

"Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Jacob chuckled but kept his mouth shut for the next two minutes. Then as he and Edward let Seth lay back against the bed a strong cry filled the room. "It's a…it's a…" He started trying to see.

"It's a boy!" Carlisle announced.

"A boy! Seth, you have a boy!" Jacob exclaimed smiling.

Seth returned the smile wearily. "Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Just a second, I'm getting him cleaned up," Carlisle replied.

"Edward…"

"Yeah Seth?"

"Call Jazz, he can be here now. He needs to be here."

Edward nodded and pulled out his phone calling his brother. Two minutes later as Carlisle passed the baby to Seth, Jasper came into the room.

"Fuck, he's beautiful…" Seth murmured stroking the baby's cheek.

"Language love," Jasper scolded softly with a smile as he came up beside Seth, looking down at his husband and new son. "What are we going to name him?"

"Luka," Seth answered. "Luka Hale."

Jasper nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in to press a kiss to Seth's temple. "He is beautiful."

"Jazz…"

"Hm?"

"You remember the last time we had sex?"

"Seth… should we really be talking about that now?"

"I hope you do because that's the last time you're touching me for a fucking long time."

The others in the room chuckled. They knew Seth would take this back in a couple of weeks but for now it was still funny. At least they would have their son to distract them.


End file.
